Griselda Grim
Griselda Grim is a cruel little girl who wanted to be a cat in the episode Nails in Her Coffin in the British scary story series Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids. Griselda was a cruel girl who owned a cruel cat named Slasher. She was proud of her cat killing smaller animals with its razor-sharp claws. Spreading fear throughout the neighborhood with Slasher by her side made Griselda feel like an evil queen. But one day, Griselda's parents have had enough of Slasher's attitude and having the slaughtered animals buried the in their yard. So they decided to cut Slasher's nails, despite Griselda's disapproval. Slasher rebelled by scratching her mother's face, running out the cat door, and jumping over the neighbor's fence where it accidentally drown itself in their swimming pool. Griselda's parents buried Slasher along with the other animal, and Griselda developed a new-founded hatred for her parents. If she could not have a cat, then she decided to become one herself. The next few weeks, Griselda locked her parents out of her bedroom and stopped cutting her nail until they grew to be as long and sharp as she liked. Her parents tried to sneak in once to cut her nails while she slept, but Griselda was ready for them. She began to torture her friends and family, which made her unpopular. She would be as cruel to them and slash them with her claws just for fun or disapproval. She would use her claws as an excuse for making others do what she want; like doing her homework, picking up stuff, or opening doors. She even developed lazy cat-like habits, like wanting to drink milk from a saucer and sleeping curled up in the sun. Even her toenails grew so long, she started crawling on all fours. Her transformation into a cruel cat was complete. Her parents tried to convince her to stop being a cat, but she told them she will only do what she pleases. They said if she doesn't stop, they will be forced to call a vet cut her nail, which made Griselda furious. They also warned her if she keeps acting like a cat, she'll die like a cat. When she was at school, the other students rejected her because they were tired being pushed around and her being mean to them. But when they backed her into a corner, Griselda was forced to lashed out at them. When the teacher tried to act, it made Griselda panic even more. The head-teacher called the police, but they got scratched as well. Luckily, the only things she couldn't scratch were the dogs and the fire brigade who her from the tree she ran up. By the time she got home, her parents held her down while a veterinarian was about to cut her nails. But she escaped, scratched the vet's face, ran out through the big cat door (which her father installed earlier), and jumped over the neighbor's fence, only to forgot about the pool. Griselda drowned the same way her cat did, just as her parents warned her. Her parents buried her in yard, right next to Slasher. They were delighted that she's gone, for they think it was best. But Griselda's fingernails kept growing after death until stuck out of the ground. Every morning, the fingernails moved, as if Griselda herself is waving to her parents from inside her own grave. Now she resides in the Hot Hell Darkness, run by the Night-Night Porter. Gallery Griselda and Slasher.PNG|Griselda and Slasher MV5BMTY4NzYwOTE2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM1MTEzMjE@._V1_.jpg|Griselda, Slasher, and her parents. Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill